


Поговорим?

by Niellune



Series: Stony Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Прошло целых три дня с момента возвращения. За время которых Тони успел пройти все стадии: от отрицания, когда демонстративно занимался чем угодно, лишь бы избегать Стива, до принятия неизбежного, когда понял, что жизнь продолжается и это было короткое, пусть и увлекательное приключение.





	Поговорим?

Всё происходящее Тони мог бы охарактеризовать коротким, но ёмким “блядь”. С восклицательным знаком, в лучших традициях художественной литературы, чтобы придать большего окраса испытываемым эмоциям.

Почти два месяца Старк высчитывал возможность их возвращения в свои тела. Почти два месяца он засыпал и просыпался в теле Стива с самим Стивом под боком. И, если опустить все подробности, в какой-то момент даже подумал о том, что подобное положение вещей его вполне устраивает.

Нет, конечно, были определённые трудности. Например, форма Капитана оказалась не сказать чтобы уж очень удобной. Стив как-то умудрялся в ней не просто дышать, но ещё и драться. Тони же взял на заметку не шутить по поводу обтянутой кожей капитанской задницы. Хотя бы в моменты, когда в этой форме приходилось передвигаться. Визуально, со стороны — да, подобная картина приносила удовольствие, но на деле оказалось, что с материалом костюма нужно как следует поработать и добавить больше эластичности.

Другая сложность состояла в том, что за это время напрочь пропало разделение на то, что принадлежало Стиву и то, что принадлежало Тони. Теперь, по глупому стечению обстоятельств, у них было всё общее, что влекло за собой последствия — отношения. Это слово на букву «О», без существования которого в своей жизни Тони превосходно обходился. Потому что дело было не только в роджерсовских толстовках поверх дизайнерских рубашек на вешалках в шкафу. А в том, что Роджерс носил эти самые толстовки на его, Тони, теле. И выглядел при этом невообразимо хорошо. Будто так и было задумано примерно где-то в начале сотворения мира.

Ситуация складывалась таким образом, что поговорить о слове на букву «О», или о том абсурде, которым обрастала их жизнь, словно толстовками поверх рубашек, не было возможности. Не лучшая мысль, учитывая особенность ситуации и эмоциональную нестабильность обоих. Тони не интересовался, как обстоят дела у Стива, но вот у него мозги в какой-то момент явно двинулись не в ту сторону. Ещё немного — и позеленел бы как Брюс и без вита-лучей.

А не интересовался он по одной простой причине — в то время, когда он не занимался исправлением их ситуации, они со Стивом трахались. В том время, когда они не трахались, Тони занимался исправлением их ситуации. И по собственной воле втянутый в этот порочный замкнутый круг Тони задумывался лишь об одном — а не пойдёт ли по пизде их донельзя странная связь, когда они вновь обретут свои тела? Ведь одно дело — прийти к этому (никаких «О» в его жизни!) путём свиданий или хотя бы пьяной случайной ночи в принадлежащем себе теле. Но совсем другое — невольный, но абсолютно реальный нарциссизм, в который они упали с головой. То есть нет, насчёт нарциссизма он стопроцентно не был уверен, но, опять же — эмоциональная нестабильность и, на фоне её, лёгкий дурдом в не-собственной голове мешали мыслить здраво.

Поэтому, когда они со Стивом синхронно сняли с висков крепления нейростимуляторов, впервые за два месяца посмотрев друг на друга своими глазами, Тони… Да, Тони Старк испугался. И он был достаточно взрослым человеком, чтобы признать этот факт как данность, если хоть кого-то это в принципе волновало. Скованность Стива заметить было несложно. Догадки Тони подтверждались — Роджерс не знал, что теперь делать и, возможно, пытался придумать, как бы решить вопрос мирно и не навредить команде. Удивительно, как моментально из головы вылетели все хорошие воспоминания о двух месяцах жизни. Они казались ненастоящими, будто Тони побывал в симуляторе виртуальной реальности, а теперь должен был возвращаться в паскудный реальный мир.

Поэтому Стива он из лаборатории выставил сразу же, как только Брюс подтвердил, что все их показатели в норме. Не дал ничего сказать, потому что не стоило — и так по растерянному виду Роджерса всё было понятно. А после просто не знал, что ему делать.

Три дня. Прошло целых три дня с момента возвращения. За время которых Тони успел пройти все стадии: от отрицания, когда демонстративно занимался чем угодно, лишь бы избегать Стива, до принятия неизбежного, когда понял, что жизнь продолжается и это было короткое, пусть и увлекательное приключение. Только вот он не учёл одну простую истину — Стив Роджерс не вписывался в привычные для Тони рамки. Он был человеком старой закалки и предпочёл решить проблему не в голове наедине с собой, а словами через рот. После того, как решит проблему с помощью своего члена.

Да, Тони мог бы охарактеризовать происходящее с ним одним простым словом. Но вместо этого получилось только жалобно выдохнуть:

— Я больше не могу.

— Можешь, — шепчет Стив ему в затылок и мягко давит ладонью на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться сильнее. — Я знаю, на что способно твоё тело, Тони.

Сука. Наглый белобрысый ублюдок решил свести счёты, а заодно свести самого Тони в могилу. Не то, чтобы Тони не мечтал о такой смерти. Он в принципе не мечтал о смерти и умирать не планировал, но Стив целенаправленно и изощрённо пытался довести его до остановки сердца. Не меньше.

И... Стив действительно знал, на что способно тело Тони.

— Как ты сюда попал?

— Я узнал твой пароль. Я был тобой, Тони.

Тони дёргает связанными над головой руками — безнадёжно, и падает лицом в мокрую подушку. И тут же вскрикивает, когда Стив разводит его ноги ещё шире и проходится языком по промежности, толкает кончик в расслабленную дырку и дразнит мышцы по кругу.

Часы на тумбочке показывают без четверти пять. Значит Роджерс уже час вылизывает его и трахает пальцами, не давая кончить. А Тони беспомощно скулит в подушку и елозит по сбитым простыням в надежде потереться членом и хотя бы немного снять напряжение.

Почувствовав, как между ягодиц вновь полилась смазка, Тони чуть не выворачивает плечи — нет, только не снова эти грёбаные пальцы от самого Дьявола, не от Бога, Бог не смог бы придумать это живое воплощение самого порочного из существующих грехов. После этого часа Стив свободно трахал его тремя пальцами, выворачивал их, изгибал, толкаясь точно в простату, от чего дрожащие ноги Тони разъезжались в стороны, чтобы избежать давления. Но получалось лишь плотнее насаживаться, потому что Стив не слушал и делал так, как хотелось ему, снова и снова и снова трахая подставленную ему задницу. И вот опять Стив собрался…

— Тебе понравится, Тони.

Тони не успевает ни сказать, ни тем более спросить — слова застревают где-то в груди, когда в его задницу проталкивается нечто больше, чем пальцы, толще, длиннее. Проталкивается туго, и Тони зажимается плотнее и дёргает руками в очередной бессмысленной попытке, а Стив целует его между лопаток, пока по основание не загоняет пробку. Чёрт, Тони знает, что такое анальная пробка, но то, что о таком знает Стив — одновременно шокирует и возбуждает.

— Она будет внутри тебя, Тони, — шепчет Стив, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев на спине Старка, от плеч до поясницы, ведёт языком ниже и обводит силиконовое основание. Прикусив предплечье, Тони слабо вздрагивает — поцелуи Стива как издевательство, самое изощрённое и прекрасное, что с ним происходило в жизни. Пробка растягивает его сильно. Вращая бёдрами, Тони пытается… блядь, он пытается сделать хоть что-нибудь, а Стив внезапно мягко смеётся где-то за его спиной, оставляет сочный поцелуй на ягодице и в абсолютной тишине спальни щёлкает кнопкой на маленьком пульте. Старка буквально подкидывает на кровати, когда к плотному давлению добавляется вибрация, и поначалу она еле ощутимая — Тони пытается её игнорировать, но скорость нарастает, а вместе с ней увеличивается неудовлетворённость. Вибрирующая пробка дразнит мышцы изнутри, но, стоя на коленях, удерживаемый Стивом, Тони не в состоянии извернуться, чтобы она давила на простату, как пальцы Роджерса чуть раньше — вибрация ощущается рядом, но. Не. Там.

Тони даже не осознаёт, что хнычет. Не чувствует, как прогибается кровать. Не понимает, когда Стив куда-то девается, а потом появляется прямо перед его лицом. И Тони столько раз имел этот член, но по-настоящему ни разу не пробовал. Он ни секунды не сопротивляется, даже для приличия, когда толстая головка толкается между губ. Пусть у него связаны руки, но Стив до конца жизни не забудет, как Тони Старк впервые ему отсасывал.

— Мне не нравится, когда бегают от разговоров, Тони.

«А мне не нравится, когда меня не трахают, Стив!», хочет заорать Тони, впуская член в рот. Плотно сомкнув губы, он чувствует тяжесть на языке, сглатывает смазку и даёт трахнуть себя в горло, захлёбываясь слюной и длинным толстым членом. Не будь его руки связаны, вцепился бы Стиву в бёдра, натянул на себя сильнее и взял бы в рот по основание, чтобы яйца упирались в подбородок. И посмотрел бы на крупно дрожащего Стива самодовольно, а не так, как сейчас — без какого-либо вызова, с похотливой готовностью сделать всё, чего Стив захочет. Потому что в заднице, не прекращая, вибрирует эта чёртова пробка, заставляя Тони извиваться, всасывая член Роджерса, когда собственный — прижимается к животу, лишённый какой-либо ласки, но Стив не позволяет себя трогать, а Тони выть готов от возбуждения. Он шумно дышит, втягивает щёки и по кругу вылизывает дерущий его в глотку ствол, пока Стив перебирает тёмные волосы.

— Я так давно хотел это сделать, Тони, — голос у Стива сиплый, и дышит он загнанно, будто через силу. Тони жмурится и впускает его в расслабленное горло, чувствуя, как носом упирается в пах. А Роджерс над ним рвано стонет, цепляется пальцами в затылок и надавливает, не отпуская Тони, из глаз которого катятся слёзы от напряжения. Он шумно дышит, дёргает связанными руками и даже забывает на секунды о терзающей его вибрации, потому что реакция Стива бесценна. Подняв на Роджерса взгляд, Тони впитывает то, что видит, навсегда фиксируя в памяти запрокинутую голову, напряжённую шею и открытый в немом крике яркий рот.

Член выскальзывает из его рта, но Тони даже не успевает сглотнуть — Стив хватает ладонями мокрые щёки и целует, слизывая солоноватую от смазки слюну с его губ, проталкивая язык Тони в рот. Самый грязный поцелуй, который только мог бы у них быть, становится самым желанным и необходимым. Потому что Тони как нельзя отчётливо понимает, чего и кого Стив хочет.

— Ты такой красивый, Тони, — выдыхает Стив, будто объясняет, почему целует. И не даёт Старку ни слова вставить, целуя вновь.

Не сразу, но Тони осознаёт — его руки больше не скованны, но вместо того, чтобы наконец-то до себя дотронуться, Тони цепляется Стиву в плечи, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке и не даёт ни на секунду разорвать поцелуй, от которого сводит в паху. Он пытается прижаться к Стиву, стискивает его бёдра коленями и беспомощно дрожит, когда наконец-то может потереться членом. И вспышка удовольствия ярким светом проносится перед глазами, а после…

— Нет! Ты не можешь! — разочарованно, почти бешено хнычет Тони, когда Стив подминает его под себя и переворачивает, вновь ставит на колени, протискивается бедром между ног. Тони почти падает, выставляет перед собой руку, понимая в какой-то момент, что это ещё не всё, что Стив недостаточно наигрался, что эта долбаная пробка всё ещё вибрирует, а Роджерс перехватывает обе его руки и заводит за спину, цепко фиксируя запястья.

— Стив! Пожалуйста, я правда. Больше. Не могу.

Засмеявшись ему на ухо, Стив прихватывает губами мочку, и по телу Тони проходит дрожь. Он чувствует задницей член Стива, чувствует, как тот хватает основание пробки, чуть вытаскивает, чтобы самая широкая её часть натянула дырку, чувствует, как ещё немного — и он будет умолять Роджерса подрочить, иначе член взорвётся, и он умрёт в страшных муках. Но сказать ничего не успевает — Стив одним движением вытаскивает пробку, оставляя Тони несправедливо пустым. Кажется, что в него теперь поместится бейсбольная бита. Мышцы сильно сокращаются, будто желая вернуть ощущение плотной заполненности, и Тони больше не контролирует своё тело — он прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь, а ноги разъезжаются в стороны — он почти лежит пахом на смятых простынях и бесстыже выставляет задницу для Стива. Потому что Стив действительно мог изучить, на что способно его тело, но и Тони понял, чего хочет тело Стива. И сколько бы сейчас он ни пытался создать иллюзию контроля, от желаний тела никуда не убежать.

— Думаешь, всё было просто так, Тони?

Он не думает, потому что в принципе не способен на что-либо осмысленное, когда Стив господибожевсевышний давит головкой на растянутую дырку, а Тони сам, не подчиняясь, не слушаясь, насаживается на член, наконец-то ощущая облегчение. Из горла рвётся довольный стон, и Стив, плотно вжавшись бёдрами ему в задницу, дрожит позади, хватает Тони под руки, заставляет прогнуться и выставить задницу, в которую тут же принимается безжалостно долбиться. А Тони только и остаётся, как надрывно кричать, принимая каждый размашистый и глубокий толчок.

Как заведённый, Стив повторяет его имя. Толчок — Тони. Ещё глубже — Тони. Натягивая на себя — Тони.

Тони. Тони. Тони.

Кажется, теперь его имя становится самым часто произносимым словом в жизни Стива. Абсолютный рекорд, который никто и никогда не сможет побить.

Отпуская руки Тони, Стив обнимает его под грудью, и, как только тот пытается потянуться к члену, хлёстко бьёт по ладоням, нечленораздельно зарычав на ухо. Он больше не произносит ни слова, не может, сосредоточенно долбится в подставленную задницу в бешеном ритме. Тони под ним плывёт, обречённо и послушно убирает руки, обхватывает шею Стива и сжимает каменное бедро, впиваясь ногтями в плотную кожу, от чего Роджерс сбивается с ритма, а после начинает драть Тони ещё быстрее. Они трахаются плотно, близко, долго, вжавшись друг в друга чуть ли не каждым миллиметром. Тони не может больше кричать — в горле пересохло. Он просто запрокидывает голову, упирается затылком Стиву в плечо, открыв рот на вдохе, и чувствует, как по вискам текут слёзы дичайшего напряжения, от которого его колотит как в лихорадке.

— Не можешь? — где-то на периферии он слышит голос Стива, наполненный возбуждением и…

Вместо ответа Тони мотает головой — он не в состоянии издать ни звука, он даже сглотнуть не может, ничего не соображает.

— Теперь я тебе верю. Тони, — мягкое и интимное “Тони” прокатывается по позвоночнику. А через секунды, которые кажутся вечностью, он падает в дикий водоворот из размеренных толчков прямо в простату и плотной мокрой ладони на члене. Кажется, он снова кричит, когда кончает под Стивом, ему в ладонь, на кровать, зажимаясь пульсирующими мышцами вокруг толстого члена. Постепенно замедляясь, Стив выскальзывает из его задницы — Тони вновь ощущает пустоту, но ему никогда в жизни не было настолько плевать, как сейчас. Уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, он дрожит всем телом, не в состоянии успокоиться. Стив падает рядом с ним почти сразу, и Тони начинает хрипло смеяться, потому что чувствует мокрые капли на пояснице. И он мог бы столько сказать про золотого мальчика Америки, который только что кончил ему на задницу, но сил хватает лишь подлезть к Стиву и уткнуться ему в подмышку. Тот приподнимается, и Тони уже на полном серьёзе собирается умолять Роджерса ничего не делать. Но Стив выползает из-под Тони и возвращается совсем скоро — в его руках полотенце и стакан с водой, к которому Тони с жадностью припадает, будто не пил весь предыдущий год. Для чего полотенце — догадаться несложно. Стив вытирает его аккуратно, но быстро, и только после ложится рядом и притягивает обратно под руку.

— Хочешь узнать, что это было?

— Я взрослый мальчик. Знаю, что такое игры в доминирование, — вяло отвечает Тони, удобнее устраиваясь у Стива под боком.

— Это не была игра в доминирование.

— А что тогда?

— Я ведь сказал, — приподнявшись на локте, Стив внимательно и очень серьёзно смотрит на Тони, — я давно хотел это сделать. В смысле, — он мнётся, подбирая правильные слова, — сделать не именно так, но… Я думал о тебе до того, как мы поменялись телами.

— Ты точно в этом уверен?

— Я в принципе не говорю о том, в чём не уверен. Если ты не заметил. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Неважно, — Тони всё ещё не фанат разговоров, но за прошедшие три дня, пока прятался от Стива, думал он только о себе. А, кажется, нужно было подумать и о чувствах самого Роджерса. Ведь другого объяснения такому срыву Капитана, кажется, не было.

— Тони.

— Ладно, только не смотри на меня тем-самым-разочарованным-взглядом. Я долго думал над ситуацией, в которую мы случайно попали.

— Случайно?

— Не суть, Стив!

— Я понял.

— И она оказала определённое влияние на наше сознание…

— То есть ты думал, что я хочу себя, находясь в твоём теле. И, когда я вернулся обратно, я получил, что хотел, и больше не хотел тебя? Господи, Тони, почему ты иногда так сложно думаешь?

У Стива такой вид, будто он готов долбануть Тони чем-то тяжёлым по голове. А до Тони непозволительно поздно, но всё же доходит, что, фактически, это был их настоящий первый раз. И он полный идиот. И что разговоры через рот — не самая плохая идея. И что это был лучший секс в его жизни.

— Значит, ты всё же влюблён в меня до умопомрачения, — глупо говорить об этом, но Тони вообще сейчас соображает туго — мозги вытекли через член и на место пока становиться не собираются.

— То есть, у тебя было два варианта — или хочу трахнуть самого себя, или влюблён, и ты выбрал первое?

Тони не видит, но подсознательно чувствует, как Стив закатывает глаза. Правда, он ещё хмыкает и крепче обнимает, так что всё нормально. Только вот слову на букву «О» в их жизни будет тяжеловато. Но, в конце концов, они два месяца прекрасно справлялись с пребыванием не в своём теле. Что может быть сложнее этого? Тем более, что начало положено — Тони так и не отдал Стиву хотя бы одну толстовку из шкафа.


End file.
